The New Me
by LadyGisborne1881
Summary: Bella and the Cullens haven't seen Renesmee and Edward for over seven years, until one day, Alice has a break through! What will the Cullens discover about Renesmee and Edward? And what surprises are in store?


**A/N: Hey, this is yet _another _crossover of Twilight and 50 Shades of Grey, and like in my other crossover, I'm including MY version of Christian G. And like in the other stories I have written, please, please, PLEASE leave reviews or likes so I know whether or not to continue the story or if you have any ideas. I don't own any of the characters from 50 Shades of Grey or Twilight. Everything belongs to EL James and Stephanie Meyer. **

**(This chapter is set in Bella's POV)**

Seven years. Seven horribly long years since I've seen my daughter, my precious, beautiful baby girl. And I haven't only lost my daughter, but also my husband. I know that they are safe, Edward wouldn't let anything bad happen to Renesmee, and I knew he could protect himself. But it was still horrible, not knowing.

But I knew my pain was nothing compared to Jacob's, not only was his pain emotional, but after about three months, he started to become weaker and weaker as the days went by, Jake tried to look strong but he failed badly, I began looking after him, well feeding him, it was like he'd just given up completely.

The hole I'd had when Edward left while I was human had returned but was worse, it was more than doubled. If I could cry, I would have been crying every day, instead, when I'm not feeding Jake, I hunt constantly, not wanting to go back to a house where the two people I wanted, weren't there.

"The shops should be getting their new winter collection in today, do you want to come shopping?" Another attempt to get me out of the house, I felt bad, Alice was trying so hard to help me, like the whole family was, they were obviously hurting too, but yet I refused their help.

"Have you seen anything?" I asked, my voice sounded wrong, it sounded lifeless, which is how I felt, that's the way I should feel, since I am actually dead.

"You know if I did, I would tell you as soon as I could," Alice stared at me, sadness in her eyes, even though she was trying to hide it. "Ugh, look at your nails. I think blue would look good on them, I'll even do your toes."

"I think I'll pass. Thanks though." I muttered, sitting down on the white sofa, I stared at the wall blankly; Alice plopped down next to me with a sigh.

"Everything is fine, if anything bad did happen, I would see it immediately, but it is quite hard trying to see around Renesmee, you'd think I would be able to do that automatically." Alice's voice was almost sympathetic.

"I don't think I can do it anymore. I need to know for certain that they're okay, because like you said, you'll have to try and see past Renesmee, what if something had happened to her? You wouldn't know." I pointed out, wrapping my arms around myself; it was the best thing I could do to keep myself together.

Alice sighed and put one arm around my shoulders. "Bella please, I know you're upset, but sitting around moping all day everyday isn't going to help."

"Alice, I'm fine, I just need some time to myself." I didn't mean to sound harsh, Alice didn't look offended; she nodded and then kissed me on the forehead.

"I understand, but give me a call if you wanna go shopping or just to have a nice girly chat." Alice said, before jumping off the sofa and walking toward the cottage door; gave me one last parting look and then left.

I wished I could sleep, that way I would have something to do, instead of going hunting or sitting around the house, I knew that if my body could change, I would look terrible and probably's overweight. A loud knock on the door brought me out of my thoughts, I could smell it was Jacob, he was the only person I could have a lengthy conversation with, since I knew we were sharing the same pain; loosing somebody we both love and find it hard to live without them.

"Hey Bella, how're you feeling?" Jake's voice was weak, I hated seeing my friend like this, so lifeless.

"The same as always." I muttered.

"Only just hanging in there?" Jacob guessed, I nodded before letting him pass me and into the living room, I followed quickly.

He sat down in the armchair and then I saw pain and sadness take over his face, I didn't have to ask to know what was the matter, I'd left a picture of Renesmee on the coffee table, I hastily went over to the table and snatched the picture up.

"Sorry Jacob, I should have put that away."

"What do you think she'd look like?" Jake asked, almost absentmindedly.

"Beautiful, of course," Was all I replied. There was no doubt she would be beautiful, just like her father, but even more.

Jacob bowed his head; I unthinkingly reached my hand out and rested it on his shoulder.

"Why can't they just come home now, I mean, the Volturi haven't done anything, maybe they've decided not to do anything, and that means Renesmee can come home." I didn't miss the effort it took Jacob to say her name, I knew what he would be feeling, when Edward left the first time, I could hardly bring myself to say his name.

"It's still not safe, Alice will tell us when it is, the Volturi could be tricking us." I tried to soothe him.

"I don't like it; I need to know she's okay, to know that she_ is _actually safe." Jake retorted.

"Edward will keep her safe, he will do everything he can to keep her safe," I answered.

"I wonder what she's been doing, if she's met anyone . . ." Jacob trailed off.

"No, Renesmee's smart, she would have probably went to college and then she's have a good job, and just focused on what is important, she wouldn't waste her time on some low life." I'd already thought about this, while sitting alone in the dark.

"Well that's if Edward lets her go, I mean he's really protective over her, I mean he used to hate when I took her anywhere, or whenever she would go and stay at Charlie's house." Jacob laughed a hard laugh, the first time I'd heard him laugh in months.

I smiled slightly, but then he sighed.

"I better go back home, Billy's worrying about me for nothing, see you later Bells." Jake muttered, standing up.

"Yeah, tell Billy I said hi." I felt bad for Billy, he could hardly look after himself, since Jacob normally looked after him, but now Jacob is depressed, Billy has to do things by himself, so he can't really get out much without Jake driving.

After Jacob left, I went into Renesmee's room, I hadn't been able to bring myself to come in here before, but Alice had been in and kept the room tidy.

The room felt empty, just like the rest of the house. I was instantly reminded of how I used to come home after hunting, and sneak into Renesmee's bedroom, and watch her sleep, my little angel.

I sat down on her bed, it had sky blue covers and next to the pillow was Wallace, my teddy bear I'd gotten off my grandmother, before she died. Renée gave it to Renesmee when I took Renesmee to see Renée, even though Renée thought Renesmee was Edward's niece, she instantly loved her, like everybody does.

The bear was very tatty, since it was very old, it was old when I was given it, when Renesmee was younger, she was inseparable from Wallace, and she cried when his arm fell off, and she was so happy and grateful when Esme fixed him up, but I don't think he'll ever be as good as new.

The usually familiar room felt dead to me, and it felt so dark, even though, for once, it was sunny outside. I stood up and walked over to the stereo, it was a little like Edward's up at the main house, but it was a newer model. I turned it on and pressed play, the song that played was Love Goes Down by Plan B, she was a lot like Edward when it came to music, she loved a wide range of different types, she even liked music that we out decades before she was born. Looking at her CDs showed the ranges: Fall Out Boy, Adam and the Ants, Wheatus, Bruno Mars, Ed Sheeran.

Looking around her room, I wondered if she was still into what she used to be, like Bam Margera, the walls were covered in posters of him, and horror movie posters, like Halloween and Texas Chainsaw Massacre, Edward wasn't very happy when he found out Emmett had Renesmee watching movies where people are getting chopped up, especially when she was only three, even though she looked like a teenager.

And then there was her clothes, I wanted to know if she still dressed the same, she mainly wore reds and blacks, she wasn't really going for the gothic look, or the emo look, but she just liked those colors, and Alice bought her the clothes, looking in her closet, I found the usual denim skirts, ripped jeans, leather jackets, sleeveless shirts. Renesmee used to love being dressed by Alice, almost as much as Alice loved dressing Renesmee.

I sighed, I needed to see that Renesmee was okay, I agree with Jacob, the Volturi haven't done anything, maybe they were going to visit but then decided not to, but Alice just missed it. I quickly turned the stereo off, halfway through the song One and Only by Adele.

Running to the main house, I bumped into Esme, she seemed happy to see me out of the cottage.

"How are you coping?" She asked; we both slowed to a walk.

"Same as normal." I replied, trying to keep my tone light.

"They'll be able to come home soon." Esme said, smiling at me.

"Has Alice had a vision?" My voice quite high.

"Well, no, but they should be able to come home soon." Esme replied quickly.

"That's if nothing bad has happened to them," I muttered.

We didn't say anything else as we walked the rest of the way to the house.

In the living room was everyone apart from Alice.

Emmett and Jasper were playing on the game console, Rosalie was reading a magazine and Carlisle was working on his laptop. Alice must've been out at the sales she's been talking about. If Edward had been here he'd be playing the piano, and Renesmee would be here with Jacob; discussing TV shows and films.

"Finally, you're out of that house. I mean, it can't be healthy for you to stay in all the time," Rosalie murmured as I sat down next to her.

"I go hunting." I contradicted, to which Rosalie pouted.

"I was just saying, it's bad for you to lock yourself up, it's not going to help anyways," Rosalie muttered coldly, since Renesmee left, she's treated me like she used to when I was human.

"Rose, it's none of your business what Bella does, it's up to her how she copes with the situation," Esme scolded without raising her voice, Rosalie shrugged, threw the magazine down and disappeared off the sofa and up the stairs.

Esme picked up a sketch book from the new coffee table she'd bought a few months back; Alice had been filling me in on what had been happening around here, like the wrestling match between Emmett and Jasper that had ruined the dining room, so Esme had to redecorate the whole room, Renesmee used to love watching Emmett and Jasper wrestling.

I knew I had to stop thinking of Renesmee everywhere I looked, but everything was connected with her, and also Edward.

"I think I might go and check in on Charlie, it's been a while." I announced, standing up just as Esme sat in Rosalie's spot.

Nobody said anything as I walked out the door and toward the garage, I slid into my car and sped quickly toward Charlie's house, getting away from the cottage and the main house would definitely do me some good.

"Hi, kiddo, what's brought you here?" Charlie asked, hugging me tightly.

Charlie was getting old, obviously, I hated seeing him grow old as it reminds me that soon he'll disappear, and I'll never see him again. Most of his hair was grey, only a few streaks of his original color, he had more wrinkles that he used to, and he'd been retired for four years now, so he was starting to gain weight, Sue's cooking probably would help, since she always cooks too much as she is used to cooking for Seth. It was weird having Seth as a step brother, and even weirder having Leah as a step sister, Charlie and Sue married a few months before Edward and Renesmee left. It was nice seeing Charlie as happy as he was that day.

Leah and Seth lived in their old house in La Push, whereas Sue lived with Charlie in my old home, my old room had been turned into a study for Sue. I didn't know why I felt so upset when my room was changed, but I felt as if he was getting rid of me, I didn't have anywhere else to go to.

"I just wanted to see you." I muttered, after Charlie let me go.

"How have you been?" He asked as we both walked into the house. I shrugged and Charlie gave me a weird look. "Let me guess, you've been like a zombie, right?"

I sighed, I knew what Charlie was getting at, he'd already saw what I became when Edward left me the first time, and I was like that, although spending time with Jacob didn't help as much as it used to, mainly because he's just my friend, that's the only feeling I have for him, and gladly this time I know the feeling is mutual.

"Hello Bella, honey, it's nice to see you." Sue greeted me with a warm smile from the kitchen. I smile back and followed Charlie into the living room.

I stayed at Charlie's house for two and a half hours, until I got a phone call from Alice; she'd seen Aro telling Demitri to track down Edward and Renesmee. I drove like a maniac back to the house, like how Edward used to drive. But when I arrived Alice just said it was nothing, that Aro changed his mind a few seconds later, I left in a mood and ran back to the cottage to sulk.

At first I sat on the sofa, cuddling a cushion, then I walked back into Renesmee's room and laid down on her bed, I used to lay with her when she was ill, me and Edward would take turns to look after her, and it was a struggle trying to look after her, since Edward always insisted on staying with Renesmee, my theory was because he's overreacting her illness, since he almost, well did die from having the Spanish Influenza. But it was horrible when Renesmee was sick, mainly because she would be suffering badly, she didn't just get little colds, she would get full blown sickness, including sleepless nights, hourly puking, crippling stomach pain; for Jacob it was horrible too, since he couldn't do anything to help her.

I ended up clutching Wallace tightly to my chest, I didn't like being lonely, sometimes I noticed that I talked to myself, even have a full conversation, once again I was losing my mind, but this time I wasn't seeing or hearing Edward, mainly because I hadn't been doing anything dangerous, not that I could do anything dangerous, since I'm not as breakable anymore, if I did go cliff diving, it wouldn't matter if I didn't resurface; I wouldn't need any oxygen, I could stay underwater for years, just coming up when I needed to hunt.

I sighed when I heard the phone ringing from the living room; I slowly went to answer it, still holding Wallace.

"Hello?" I asked almost lazily.

"Hi Bella, honey,"

"Mom, hi, it's been ages since we talked." This cheered me up slightly, I didn't know why.

"I know it's so good to hear your voice, instead of emailing you." As Renée spoke, I could hear sadness in her voice.

"Mom, what's the matter?" I asked, instantly concerned.

There was a long silent pause before Renée replied.

"It's Phil, he's been diagnosed with cancer," Renée's voice broke at the end of the sentence and I could hear her crying.

"Oh, Mom, it's going to be okay, he can have chemotherapy, right?"

"That's what he keeps on telling me, but I just don't know what to do it I lose him,"

"You won't, Phil will be fine; he's a fighter." I tried to reassure her.

She laughed slightly before talking again. "So how are Edward and Renesmee and you?"

I froze. "Mom, I thought I told you, Edward and Renesmee are at university in England, and the phone bill will be huge." I was still a terrible liar, in the email I told her very little, even I found my lies stupid and unbelievable, but it was the first thing that came into my head, I didn't know the real cover story, mainly because I didn't want to talk about Edward and Renesmee with the main family, only Jacob, who was sharing my pain.

"You haven't heard from them?" Renée's asking in disbelief.

"They've been very busy, they do email . . . but not in a while." I sank down onto the sofa.

"Bella, what's really going on?" She asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?"

"I know when my daughter is lying; all mothers can, when you have a daughter you'll see." Renée's voice was the kind of parental voice that she hardly ever used, that Charlie always used to use when I lived with him.

"It's difficult, Mom." I all but whispered.

"Honey, you can tell me anything."

I sighed, if only I could tell her what was really going on, I decided to edit the story, but still tell her the main points.

"Okay, some people are after Renesmee, so we all thought it best if Edward take her away to protect her, I couldn't leave incase the people who are after Renesmee come here and hurt Charlie." I said in such I rush I was worried in case she didn't understand what I was saying.

"When did this happen?"

"Seven years ago,"

"Oh, Bella baby, why didn't you tell me sooner, I could've helped!" Renée once again sounded sad.

"No, I don't want you involved in this; I don't want you to get hurt."

Renée was about to reply but then stopped; I heard Phil in the background but couldn't make out what he was saying.

"I'm so sorry Bella, but I have to go. We _will _talk later about this. I love you, Bella." She said.

"Of course, Mom, I love you too." I whispered; then she hung up.

I hadn't said 'I love you' in a long time, just three little words that seemed almost impossible to say, not that I could say it to anyone.

I felt that ache in my throat, the vampire way of crying, I began to walk back towards Renesmee room, but instead I went into my room, the room where I had a lot of happy memories with Edward, this room felt just as empty as Renesmee's room did.

I lay on the bed and curled up into a ball with Wallace held tightly to my chest. I stayed in this position for three hours, until there was a light knocking on the front door, but they didn't wait for me to answer, I recognized Alice's rhythmic footsteps, she came dancing into the room and sat down on the edge of the bed, staring at the wall.

"Hello, Alice," I muttered.

Alice didn't reply for a few minutes, she just continued to stare at the wall.

"They're in Italy," Alice whispered.

I didn't need any explanation to know what she was talking about; I felt horror and fear flood through me, I instantly sat up.

"Why? Have the Volturi got them?" My voice higher than usual.

"I don't know; I just saw Edward getting ready to walk into the room." Alice's tone was still a whisper, but it was a toneless whisper.

"Was anybody with him?" I asked.

"Yes, a man, I haven't seen him before when I've been watching out for Edward, but they seemed to know each other well, they were talking like old friends." Alice replied, and then she turned to looked at me, her eyes looked almost pleading, I didn't understand why.

"What can we do?"

"Nothing, if we go to Italy, then we would be putting ourselves in danger –"

"I don't care if I'm in danger I just want Edward and Renesmee to be safe!" I all but screamed.

Alice frowned at me. "Even if we do go, it'll probably be too late, whatever Edward is going to do, will be done by the time we get there,"

"Then why tell me if we can't do anything about it!" Normally I would feel bad for being mean to Alice, but right now I was too angry to care.

"You told me to tell you whenever I got a vision of Edward," Alice's voice was timid as she defended herself.

"I think you should leave Alice, I need to go hunt," I muttered harshly. I didn't wait for a reply as I walked toward the front door, and then I ran as fast as I could into the forest.

I could instantly smell elk and mountain lion; I followed the mountain lion scent, it was my favorite animal to hunt, mainly because I like how much of a fight it put up, I also knew it was Edward's favorite, something he'd told me when I was human, in the lunch hall at school, the first year I came to Forks.

It always pained me to think of Edward, even more of Renesmee, but I knew I had to think about them, to keep them alive in my memory, so I wouldn't think the worse, I thought more of Renesmee because I had no idea what she would be like, I'd known Edward much longer and I knew he wouldn't have changed at all whereas Renesmee, she would be like a stranger to me, even to Jacob.

I finally found the mountain lion; it was with another one, a lioness. Two servings, brilliant.

Like always both lions put up a good fight, obviously they couldn't win against me, as I drained them both in minutes. One of the downsides to hunting the lions is that they always ruin my clothes, even after years of practice; I still needed to change after hunting.

I didn't want to go home but I didn't want to hunt anymore, I wasn't sure what I wanted.

I ran north-east for a few hours, by the time I stopped, it was dark, I checked my watch and it was half eleven, I wasn't sure where I was, but I knew my way back home, not that I wanted to go there yet. I sat down on the ground and stared up at the sky, out here I could see more stars than usual, there was a waning crescent moon out tonight; it was like a nightlight, brightening up the sky.

I stayed in that part of the woods for a couple of hours, sitting staring at the moon, wondering if Renesmee or Edward would be doing the same as me. My mind drifted over to Nessie, because of what Jake said about her meeting someone, I really hoped not, I didn't want her making big mistakes, like young marriage, something I must've gotten off my mother, even though I married when I was under twenty, I still didn't want my daughter to, I knew Edward felt the same way about those things, so I doubted Edward would let her anywhere near boys.

The thought of Renesmee grown up upset me, I was also a little jealous of Edward, he got to see Renesmee grow up, I've missed out on loads of experiences that she's had.

My phone began vibrating in my pocket, I sighed and answered, not bothering to check who it was because, I was sure it would be Alice.

"What do you want Alice?" I muttered.

"Gee thanks, first I get called Rachel by Billy and now I'm being called Alice off of you," Jake's tone was joking, it was nice that he was trying to lighten his mood.

"Sorry, Jake, I just thought it would be Alice since she keeps on bugging me, it's like she's expecting me to commit suicide or something." I muttered.

"It would be easy for her to know, though, won't it, since she can see every decision you're making," Jake pointed out. "Luckily, she can't see mine."

"What does that mean?" I demanded; I was shocked. Was he talking about committing suicide? Why would he say something like that, did he think Renesmee wasn't going to come back? Or did he feel it, through an imprinting bond that something bad had happened to her?

"I'm going to try to find her. I've been talking to Sam, and apparently if I search for it, I will be able to find a trail that will lead me to her." Jacob explained.

"No, Jake what if that doesn't work?"

"Then, I'll come home and wait. I'm good at waiting," Jake said the last bit almost absentmindedly.

"What if you go looking for her and then she comes back?" I quizzed, hoping to change his mind, so he'll stay.

"The trail will lead me back here,"

"Please, Jacob, if you leave, then what am I going to do, I need you around, to stop me from crumbling, because we share the same pain, you're the only one I can talk to." My voice became higher as I spoke.

Jacob paused for a few moments. "Come with me, then." He suggested.

"I can't leave the others," I whispered. Jake sighed and then went quiet. "I know that you miss her, I understand more than anyone, please just stay." I pleaded.

"Bella . . ."

"Jake, at least leave it for a few months okay, and then I'll come with you. Just wait incase Alice sees something that can indicate when Edward and Renesmee are coming home." I told him.

"Fine, I'll wait, but only for . . . three maybe four months, okay, are you happy now?" Jake's tone was a little annoyed and frustrated.

"Thank you, Jacob," I murmured.

"I've got to go now, I'm going to pass out soon," Jake muttered.

"Okay, bye then," I said, Jake didn't say anything and just hung up. I checked the time on my phone and it was three-thirty. I still didn't want to go back home, but a raindrop landed on the top of my head, which was followed by a heavy downpour almost instantly.

By the time I got back home I was drenched, if I was human I would be straight in a boiling hot shower, but instead I just sat on the sofa and stared at the TV which wasn't even on. I could smell and hear that Alice was still in the house, I jumped to my feet when I realized she was in Renesmee's room, I almost ran into the room to find Alice rummaging through the draws.

"Alice, what the hell are you doing?" I asked, trying not to shout at her.

"Something I saw, Edward was talking to that guy, and then he was saying that Renesmee told him she'd hidden something at home in her room, Edward looked but he couldn't find it, so it might be here. Her one true home." Alice explained, still rooting through the draws, but then she moved over to the wardrobe.

"If there was something we would have already found it," I murmured, as I watched Alice search. "I mean, you don't even know what you're looking for, or why it's important. So Edward is alright, the Volturi didn't hurt him."

"No, Edward changed his mind, it was only going to be a visit to see Aro, that's all," Alice muttered quickly. "I still can't find it!"

"Please Alice, just leave it and stop messing up her room," I hissed. Alice turned and almost glared at me, but then sighed.

"I'm sorry, Bella, I just have a feeling I need to find it, I don't know why. I'll tidy the room up." Alice's voice was low and apologetic.

Alice began folding everything neatly and replacing them in the draws, but then she froze and her face went blank.

"What is it, Alice?" I whispered, almost desperately.

She didn't reply, she just continued to stare absently at the wall.

"Alice, tell me what's the matter."

Then her eyes darted to my face, her expression shocked and I was sure I could see a little bit of disappointment in her face. I opened my mouth to speak but she spoke instead.

"I can't believe she would do that!" Alice nearly shouted.

"What, who would do what?"

"Edward was talking to the guy again, and well . . . apparently, Renesmee's wedding anniversary is coming up." In the middle of her sentence she let out a small exasperated laugh.

"Renesmee. Is. Married." I muttered; it felt like my non-moving heart shattered, I was sure she wouldn't be so stupid. And then there was Jacob, he would also be heartbroken; to find that Renesmee has gotten married, to another person, a total stranger to us.

"Yes, and as if that wasn't bad enough, Edward actually seems to like him." Alice still sounded annoyed.

"Can't you try and see who he is?" I wanted to know if this guy was good enough for my little girl, but then again, like Alice said, Edward seems to like him.

Alice didn't say anything and her face went blank again. I counted to three hundred and ninety-two before Alice seemed to be back in the room.

"I wasn't able to see him, but Edward was still talking to the other guy about him, his name is Christian, he's very rich." Suddenly a huge smile crossed her face. "And he and Renesmee live in Seattle."

"Seattle?" I choked out. My daughter has been living much, much closer than I'd ever thought, I could have seen her in the street and not recognized her. "Do you know where in Seattle?"

Alice shook her head quickly. "But, we could always go looking for her scent, try and track her down," Alice suggested. "Do you think we should tell Jacob?"

"No, this is going to hurt him." I whispered. Alice nodded understandingly. "Do you know what her surname is now?"

"Edward and the other guy didn't say," Alice pouted. "I knew I should have told her that I was going to plan her wedding, that way she would have waited until she came home to marry someone."

"You know if she stayed here she would have married Jacob," I muttered, feeling sorrow and sadness for my best friend, even more than I used to feel for him about losing Renesmee.

I sat on Renesmee's bed, trying to come to terms that I have a son-in-law that I'd never met, and Renesmee would be so different now.

Out the corner of my eye, I saw Alice face turn to horror. I instantly leapt off the bed.

"Alice, what is it, what's happened?" I almost shrieked.

"You're going to be a grandmother," Alice murmured, her voice would be inaudible for human ears.

It took a while for what she said to register in my mind, but when it did, I could help but start laughing hysterically. "I'm going to be a grandmother, I'm only eighteen!"

"Edward's only seventeen," Alice reminded me.

"That makes me feel so much better," I mutter sarcastically, finally, I was able to stop the laughing, and instead I wanted to cry, and scream.

"Edward seems happy about becoming a grandfather, I don't understand," Alice's brow furrowed as confusion swept over her face.

"You don't understand why Edward is happy?" I asked. Why the hell is Alice being so baffling at a time like this, a time I really need to know what is going on?

"No, I don't understand what that guy has to do with any of this." Alice replied and then sat down on the bed, I joined her.

"Isn't he just a friend of Edwards'?"

"Well yeah, but it seems to be more than that, the bond I see between them is like what he was like with Emmett or Jasper, brotherly like . . ." Alice trailed off as her face went blank. She sure is having a lot of visions today, or tonight, or whatever.

"And now I know where she works," Alice smiled again triumphantly.

"So . . . We can go and look for her?" I prompted.

"Bella it's nearly five in the morning, she's probably asleep, at least wait a few hours before we go. Are we telling the rest of the family, or do you want it to be a surprise for them?" Alice asked; she started messing with the pillows on the bed.

"I don't want them to get their hopes up, thinking that Renesmee will be coming home, because obviously she won't, since she's married . . . and going to be a mother, she's got her own life, her own family." As I said these words, I felt as if the whole in my chest was being pulled wider, knowing that my baby girl wasn't mine anymore, she's going to have her own baby girl or boy, but I want to be there to see my grandchild.

I tried to busy myself, first I tried watching TV, then reading, but it didn't take my mind off Renesmee, in the end I agreed to letting Alice paint my nails and then do my hair, she seemed delighted, and it wasted two hours, even if it was two hours filled of Alice pulling and tugging at my hair, then scrubbing the nail varnish off my nails when she decided I would look better with a different color.

"Alice it's half seven, can we go looking for her now?" I pleaded whiningly.

"Okay, jeez, is it okay if Jasper comes along, too, just so he can keep everybody calm, you know incase she gets a little weird about seeing us after seven years."

"You think she'll react badly to seeing me?" My voice betrayed my hurt and shock.

"You know with her being pregnant and everything, her hormones will be over the top, she could be hysterical, and obviously we don't want to cause a scene." Alice clarified quickly.

"Okay and it's just this building on the right." Alice told Jasper, I was practically bouncing in my seat; Alice was taking us to Renesmee's work place. The building was short compared to the other towering buildings surrounding it, clearly it wasn't as big as a company as the others.

"Ready to meet your daughter, Bella?" Jasper asked, and a nanosecond later I felt my worries wash away and then calmness take their place.

I nodded and then the three of us got out of the car and headed toward the building. Inside was small but spacious, a woman with long straight black hair and a sparkly headband sat behind a high white counter, she was talking on the phone, a huge smile appeared on her face as she spoke. Jasper, Alice and I waited patiently for her to finish.

"Oh okay, I'll need to call you later Hannah, there's people here," She abruptly said and then hung up. "Hello, how may I help you?" She asked politely.

"We're looking for a woman named Renesmee," Jasper told the woman behind the counter.

"May I ask why?"

"It's a family related thing; we'd rather keep it private." I hastily said.

"Okay, one minute," the woman smiled and then picked up the phone. "Hannah, Renesmee has some visitors, they say they have to speak to her about a family related thing, is she in a meeting?"

Meeting? Does she own this place? I can hear the buzz of the other woman's voice from the phone, but I can't make out the words, since it's a cheap phone with bad speakers.

"Right . . . yes that room should be free; I'll just check . . . no, no reservations. Okay, thanks Hannah, bye." She hung up the phone and then stood; she was about the same height as me and was wearing a swirly tie-dyed airy dress. "If you'd like to follow me."

The four of us walked out of the reception and down a long hallway but turned into a large room with a long oak table with eight chairs around it, the walls were white and the carpet grey, and a few nature paintings were hung on the walls.

"Mrs. Grey will be along in a few moments. Can I get you anything, tea, coffee, water?" The woman offered.

"No thank you," Alice replied kindly, and then sat down on one of the eight chairs. The woman back out of the room, but not before giving Jasper a funny look.

"Mrs. Grey? Isn't this company called Greys' Publishings?" I asked Alice, she looked at me and then shrugged.

And then, a voice I recognized almost instantly; became audible from outside. Her voice had only changed slightly, but it was pretty much the same, it sounded almost as if she was laughing.

"Thanks Hannah, I'll talk it over once I'm done with this." Renesmee said, as she opened the door. As she turned to walk into the room, her face changed instantly; shock, confusion, joy, confusion, shock. I smiled widely at her. She looks so beautiful, as I knew she would be, tall, slim, not looking pregnant at all. Her hair fell to the middle of her back; it still hung in tight bronze ringlets.

"Renesmee, baby." I whispered; I could feel the large lump in my throat. I opened my arms for her; I needed to hug her, to know that she's really here. It takes a few seconds, I could see she was still looking shock and confused, but she smiled her perfect, dazzling smile and wrapped her arms tightly around me.

Oh, I've missed this, yes she may be taller than me, but she's still my little girl, not that I saw much of her being a little girl. Smelling her scent made me realize, yes, I've saw her, she's safe, she's real, and I never want to leave her again.

"Mommy, I've missed you so much." She whispered, I quickly pulled away to look at her face, her large chocolate brown eyes were filled with tears, but she still had a beautiful smile on her face.

"No baby, don't cry," I manage to choke out. "I've missed you so much; too, it's been hell not knowing if you were alright."

"I know, I've been so worried about you and the family, so has Dad, that's why he's always travelling." Renesmee gushed, as she smoothed her plum colored dress.

"So, you don't see him much?" I asked.

"No, a few months after we left, he was becoming . . . distant. He tried, he really tried, but he found it difficult, but then Hal came along, with Tom and Alex, and they looked after me while Edward went off . . . doing whatever he did." Renesmee answered.

"Hal! Is Hal with Edward right now?" Alice piped up, jumping out of her chair; I'd almost forgotten that she and Jasper were even here.

"I think so, they were going to see the Volturi," Renesmee replied and then hugged Alice.

"Why were they visiting the Volturi?" Jasper inquired.

Renesmee seemed almost reluctant to answer, but let out a sigh. "To tell them that I was dead, that's Hal's gift, he's a bit like you, Mom, he's a shield, but he can hide other people's thoughts, so his and Dad's thoughts about the plan of telling Aro I was dead were hidden from Aro."

"Wouldn't they have to have proof of you being dead?" Jasper continued.

"We staged a little funeral. It was quite fun actually." Renesmee smiled a little; then her head snapped up as the door was opened slightly.

"Ren, Mr. Grey is on the phone." A short, young, ginger haired woman peeked around the door; she had a phone in her hand.

"Tell him I'm in a meeting, Hannah." Renesmee told her, the infamous Hannah. Renesmee's voice had changed from being soft, to being instructive.

"I told him that but he says it's urgent." Hannah pressed, she looked slightly worried.

"Tell him this meeting is _urgent_ then," Renesmee sounded almost irritated. Hannah nodded and then backed out of the door.

"Is that your husband?" I asked. Renesmee's eyes went large. "Alice saw Edward talking about him." I explained quickly.

"Yes, he owns the company, he bought it a few days after he found out I was working here," Renesmee muttered, as she made her way to the table and sat down.

"He bought the company because you were working here?" I asked, sitting down next to her.

"Yes, he's very over protective, I mean more than is normal." She let out a small laugh, but it sounded pushed.

A loud ringing made Renesmee jump. Jasper quickly excused himself to answer his phone.

"But you're happy with him, right?"

"Of course, he takes care of me; I've learned to just go with his protectiveness and his pushiness." Renesmee replied and she began to play with a charm on her charm bracelet.

"How could you get married without me?" Alice erupted.

"Well the marriage was quite rushed, we got married a month after him proposing," Renesmee quickly defended herself.

"A month?" I asked.

"Yeah, our relationship has always been quite fast paced, I mean we only knew each other completely for three months and then we were married." Once again Renesmee let out a hard pressed laugh.

"And Edward was fine with this?" I'm unable to keep the shock out of my voice.

"He knows that I'm happy, and that I'm being taken care of, that's all he cares about." Renesmee's tone is odd, almost as if she doesn't like how Edward feels.

"Mr. Grey, she's in a meeting." We all heard Hannah's stressed voice outside; Renesmee sighed deeply and stood up, just as the door opened.

A very well groomed man, with soft ash blond hair and dark grey eyes quickly came into the room. He looked angry.

"Christian, what the hell are you doing here?" Renesmee hissed.

"Hannah said you were in an urgent meeting." He said, eyeing me and Alice and then turning his focus back to Renesmee.

"Yes I am. A family meeting."

"I'm your husband." He answered quickly.

"Right, because you don't keep things away from me at all." Renesmee spat. I instantly felt uncomfortable, because it felt like I was intruding, I glanced over to Alice, who was staring intently at the pictures on the wall.

"I need to talk to you, it's more urgent than this." Christian urged, stepping toward Renesmee, who stepped back at the same time.

"I'll talk to you when I get home." Renesmee's voice was tight.

"It's about Teddy," Christian's tone turned quiet as he replied.

Suddenly, Renesmee went pale and looked slightly scared. "Why, what's the matter with him?" Her voice matched her expression.

"High temperature, throwing up, cramps." He answered, and moved toward her again, this time she stood still.

"Can't your mom get some medicine for him?" Renesmee suggested only just audibly.

"Of course, but I just thought you'd like to know." Christian muttered, and then began straightening the lapels on his black jacket.

"You could have called, instead of coming down here, from wherever you were before." Renesmee was finally speaking softly, like she'd talked to me.

"I was in a meeting with Roach when my mom called, so I was already in the building."

"Okay, I'm not finished here yet, so I'll see you at home." She murmured, Christian nodded and Renesmee quickly kissed him on the cheek. He left quickly after. Nessie turned almost shyly to face Alice and me.

"Well, he's definitely something." I joked, she smiled at me, but it looked faked.

"Yep, I have to deal with him all day, every day."

"Who's Teddy?" Alice asked, checking her phone for some reason.

Again, Renesmee looked shy, as if she didn't want to say. "My son," her voice slightly timid. "He's one and a half years old. Do you want to see a photo?" She offered.

"Alice, I thought you said she was pregnant now?" That means that Alice was seeing the past not the future, Edward wasn't anywhere near the Volturi anymore.

"I'm guessing you saw Edward and Hal talking about that?" Nessie guessed; I nodded at her. "Edward doesn't know about Teddy, I am pregnant, but only a few weeks."

"Can I see the photo?" I asked, wanting to know what my grandchild looks like.

She smiled, turned and then walked out the door.

"Where's Jasper at?" Alice asked to herself. "I'll be right back." She muttered and left the room, leaving me on my own.

Renesmee returned a few seconds later, with a coffee and a photo frame in her hands. She passed me the frame. There was a small ash blond haired boy, with warm chocolate brown eyes, I'm happy that the eye color is still going down the generations. He has Renesmee's and Edward's nose and also their lips. But he definitely has his father's face shape and cheekbones.

"He's adorable," I cooed. I always used to think that people who always think every baby is cute, other than their own was annoying and stupid. Of course, I always thought Renesmee was a beautiful baby, as did everybody else, but her son was so cute. My grandson.

"Yeah, he's a little angel." Renesmee agreed with the same tone as mine.

"How come Edward doesn't know about Teddy?"

"I didn't want him to know, incase he'd get angry."

"I thought you said he was fine with you being married and everything," I thought Alice said he was happy about her being pregnant.

"Yes, he is, it's just . . . like I said, mine and Christian's relationship has been very fast paced, and I don't want Edward thinking it's too fast, and then he'll think less of me."

"You're worried he'll think less of you?" I asked, disbelief heavy in my tone, she nodded.

"You don't understand how difficult it is, I mean, growing up I hardly ever saw him, because he was off travelling, and those times when I did see him were so precious, I wanted to show him I was a good girl, so he'd be proud of me." Renesmee explained.

"Has Edward met Christian?" I wondered aloud, as I passed the photo back to her.

"Yes, but only once, a few weeks after our honeymoon. Edward was coming back from a trip to Sweden, he found out I had married because of Tom being a snitch. So, naturally, Edward wanted to meet his new son-in-law. They get along really well, even though they only knew each other for a day." Renesmee turned her focus to the photo, I could instantly see love and pride in her eyes as she looked at her son.

"Can I meet him?"

"Christian?" She sounded confused.

"No, I mean Teddy." I replied; I could hear the hope in my voice.

"I don't know, right now he's with Christian's parents, and like you heard, he's ill." Renesmee sounded sad and almost guilty.

"Is his mom a doctor?" I think Renesmee said something about Christian's mom getting medicine.

"Yes, she mainly works in the hospitals in Portland, but now and then she comes to Seattle. His father is a lawyer."

"So, he was born into money?"

"Not really, his parents adopted him. He didn't have a very good childhood . . ." Renesmee trailed off; blatantly she didn't want to talk about it.

"Jacob's been missing you." I whispered.

Renesmee's eyes went large and she lost all the color in her face. "Jacob?"

"Yes, he wanted to come and find you, I guess it's a good thing I convinced him not to."

"Why did he want to come and find me?"

I didn't know whether or not to tell her about the whole imprinting thing, incase it made her feel pressurized into being with Jacob, especially since she had her own family. She already knew what imprinting was and what it meant.

"Jake found it hard to lose you, like we all did." I murmured. Renesmee didn't seem happy by me telling her this; she began shaking her head quickly.

"I've got to go, I have a meeting to attend, and it's a big one." Again her tone changed, it was the instructive and stern tone, almost as if she was angry or annoyed. It hurt to know that she was angry at me.

"Oh." It was all I could manage, I could feel the lump in my throat getting bigger and bigger.

"It was nice seeing you, sorry we could talk longer," She didn't sound sorry at all, if anything she sounded sarcastic. "I'll get Hannah to show you out. Tell Alice and Jasper it was nice seeing them, too."

I was about to reply, but she left instantly, I quickly followed, but saw her going through a different door at the end of the corridor, a few second later Hannah walked out, and made her way toward me.

"If you'd like to follow me." Hannah said sweetly, she had a fixed smile on her face, which didn't reach her eyes.

"And you don't know why she reacted so badly?" Jasper asked as we walked over to his car.

"No, everything was going fine, but when I brought Jacob up, she changed." I'd already told them what had happened before we left the building.

"Maybe she just doesn't want to know about Jacob," Alice muttered. "Because like you said, everything was going fine, but then you mentioned Jacob, and everything went downhill."

"Why wouldn't she want to know about Jacob? He was her best friend!" Renesmee never wanted to be away from Jake.

"Yes, he _was _her best friend, time changes everyone. She's probably got a new best friend, somebody else to depend on. She's also got a husband, so maybe she doesn't want to know about somebody else she used to have deep feelings for, incase it makes her question her new relationship." Trust Jasper to be the smart one, and the one to point out all things that should be obvious.

"I'm going back tomorrow, are the two of you coming with me?" I had to go back tomorrow, I had to spend as much time as possible with her, I needed to know more about her childhood, and also when Edward was coming back. Yes, I was over the moon to see Renesmee, but it would double that feeling by seeing Edward.

When I finally returned to the cottage, I felt different, I didn't feel that huge emptiness feeling, and instead I felt happy, knowing Renesmee was safe, that my little girl was happy.

I went straight to her bedroom and sat on her bed, like before. I was a little sad that I still didn't know that much about her, to ask what kind of music she liked, or what her favorite film is.

I also wanted to know what her husband was like, I wanted to meet him properly, and know whether or not he was good enough for my baby, not that I could do anything about it, if he wasn't good enough for her. Renesmee clearly loves him, unless she wouldn't had married him after only knowing him for three months, and then to have two children with him.

A knock on the front door brought me out of my little thoughts, I instantly felt guilty, it was Jacob, I didn't know if I should tell him about seeing Renesmee, and about her little family. Then I realized he'd be able to smell her on me.

"Hi Jake," I greeted timidly, as I opened the door and then moved out of the way so he could walk in.

"Are you okay?" He asked, but then his face fell, he looked pained. I stopped breathing, it didn't have the effect it used to when I was human; it didn't have any effect. Jacob didn't say anything, he still looked pain, but also confused.

"I saw Renesmee," I whispered, his head snapped round to glare at me. "She seems happy." I said, hoping hearing this will make him happy.

"Why didn't you call me, so I could see her, too?" His voice matched his confused face.

"Alice and Jasper were with me; too many people would have overwhelmed her." I tried to defend myself.

"When's the next time you're seeing her?"

"Tomorrow, we didn't get to talk much. She had to go into a meeting." I didn't want to hurt his feelings by telling him how Renesmee reacted to hearing about him.

"Good, what time?" Jake's voice was rough, but I could hear a little bit of neediness in his tone.

"I don't know, about ten, maybe ten thirty." Maybe I shouldn't be telling him this; I knew he would want to come with me. Renesmee reacted badly to just hearing about him, seeing him might make her worse.

"What's she like?" Jacob asked, as he made his way over to the sofa, and then dropped down onto it. I was surprised at just how quickly he'd changed, one moment he was sad and depressed, and now he's like he used to be, carefree.

"Beautiful, very strong,"

"Strong?" Jake repeated, turning to face me, I sat down next to him.

"Yeah, she's really good at her job, instructive and firm when she has to be. She also seems happy." Why was it so difficult to describe my daughter? Probably because I'd only seen her for a short time. I felt slightly bad by saying she was happy, but hopefully that will make_ him_ happy and not feel the need to see her.

"Where does she work?"

"A small publishing company in Seattle." Jake's eyes bulged when I said Seattle, obviously he was just as surprised as I'd been when I heard she was living and working in Seattle.

"So, apart from her being strong and beautiful, what's she like?"

I was grateful when Jacob feel asleep, at least he would stop asking me what Renesmee was like and what she looked like, he kept repeating those questions over and over, and each time I would have to think of something else about her, because he didn't like getting the same answer. But if I thought his questions were annoying, I was wrong, they were nothing compared to his snoring. I can't believe that at one time I thought that sound was comforting.

I walked through my bedroom and through the double doors into the little garden. Renesmee used to love sitting here with me and Edward, she loved the flowers and the pond, she liked helping Esme and Alice with replanting flowers around our house and the main house.

I wondered what her house was like. Alice said Christian was rich, so that means they might have a big house, maybe as big as the main house. With any luck I might be able to see her house along with her son.

The pond glistened like a black pool; the stars in the sky were reflected in the pond. It would look nice with some colorful fish, and maybe some extra water features.

I stayed out in the small garden until the rising sun changed to pond orange. I checked my wristwatch, it was half six, I'd been in the garden for nearly six hours, thinking about all the happy times I'd had in the garden.

Jacob was still snoring loudly on the sofa when I walked into the living room. Even after the six hours I spent in the garden, I still hadn't made up my mind about taking him to see Renesmee. I didn't want to spoil the chances to see her; I've only gotten to know her for less than two hours.

"Come on Jake, time to get up." I told him as I shook him. He moaned and then grumbled something incoherent, but then sat up.

"Why are you waking me up so early?" Jacob groaned. "I thought we were leaving at ten."

"You'll want breakfast before then, and I meant we were going to be there by ten, so we'll need to leave by half eight." I explained, sitting down in the armchair.

"It won't take an hour and a half to get to Seattle." Jacob contradicted.

"It will, since it's a workday, and everybody needs to get to work, so traffic will be murder." I answered, my voice giving away that I'm slightly irritated. Thankfully, Jake got the hint and wisely shut up.

Jacob's silence didn't last, as soon as I drove off the Cullens' driveway, he began his questions again, I did understand, since I was just as curious and eager to see Renesmee yesterday.

Luckily, I remembered my way to Renesmee's building, I was really hoping Christian would show up again, I didn't want to explain to Jacob who Christian was, but I knew Jacob would have to find out, better sooner than later, either way he'll be hurt.

"It really is a small building isn't it?" Jake asked rhetorically after I'd pointed out the building, staring out the car window.

Once again I walked into the spacious reception. The same woman sat behind the desk, this time wearing a tie-dyed headband, along with another tie-dyed airy dress, and yet again she was on the phone. But then again, she is a receptionist.

The woman noticed Jake and I standing waiting for her to finish, she looked warily at Jacob as she took the phone away from her ear.

"Are you here to see Renesmee?" She asked, her tone was lively, probably just a tone she put on at work.

"Yes," I replied.

The woman nodded again and put the phone to her ear again. "Hannah, Renesmee's visitors are here again . . . no, he finished with that room an hour ago, of course." She looked up at me and Jake; once again she gave Jacob a wary glance.

"Do you remember the room you went to yesterday?" She asked, her attention was caught by her computer, and she began typing furiously.

"Yeah, thanks." I muttered. I got the faint impression that she was very bored and couldn't be bothered with showing us around.

I made my way to the meeting room again, back down the corridor and through the door, into the room with the large table. Jacob quickly entered behind me; I could hear that his heart was pounding faster than usual.

Jake sat down hastily, and began drumming his fingers on the table. I felt my phone buzzing in my pocket, I pulled it out of my jacket pocket; it was Alice texting me:

Have you gone to see Renesmee again, or are you just hanging out with Jacob? I can't see you. Alice x.

I didn't reply as I didn't know why she was asking, I'd just tell her when I get home.

Fifteen minutes passed and Renesmee still hadn't joined us. A young blond girl with too much makeup on came in and asked if we'd like refreshments, Jake asked for some water, only because they didn't have any Coke. I was sure that Renesmee hadn't decided not to see us, as we would have been told.

"Are you sure she's here?" Jacob asked after another ten minutes passed, he'd began pacing around the room.

"Of course, why else would they let us in?" My tone matched his, filled with exasperation, my exasperation wasn't at Renesmee, it was at Jacob, and I'm sure his was at me.

Then I heard the sound that made a smile play on my lips, Renesmee's voice was coming toward the room, I couldn't make out what she was saying, but it sounded like something had riled her, but then Jasper came to mind about what he said about Renesmee not wanting to know about Jacob; she had to know he was here.

The door opened quickly and Renesmee breezed through the door. My insides seemed to warm up, when I saw my beautiful daughter, even more beautiful that Rosalie, probably because of the kindness that always seemed to be in her eyes, even when the rest of her body was showing she was angry.

Renesmee didn't look at us as she entered and sat down at the table. I wasn't really fussed about that, it gave me time to stare at her. Today, she was wearing a short, tight black dress, showing off her curves, a pang of jealously hit me; I wished I could look like her, she was only half vampire but she was more stunning than me.

She kept her head down, her chocolate eyes fixed on the oak table. Her brow was furrowed, as if she was trying to work something out.

To my left I heard Jake's heartbeat accelerating again, I looked over to him, and he was staring at Renesmee; his eyes were wide in shock.

Even though it had only been a few seconds, it felt like ages, as the silence dragged. I realized I had to be the one to break the silence.

"Renesmee, I hope you don't mind us coming to see you again." I said quietly, I watched her carefully.

"I would have preferred it if it was just you," she muttered still not looking up from the table.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw hurt wash over Jake's face; realizing that Renesmee didn't want him here.

"How are you?" I asked. I was surprised by how strong the tension in the room felt.

"Well, I had hardly any sleep last night, I have to attend four meetings and even when I get home I can't rest because I have to go to some charity event." Renesmee replied, her voice was cold.

"Why didn't you have any sleep?" I inquired, wondering if she couldn't sleep because of seeing me.

"Like you heard yesterday, Teddy is ill, he woke up nearly every hour." Her tone turned irritated.

"Didn't Christian help?"

"He tried, but I told him to go back to sleep, because he had an early breakfast meeting."

"Who are Christian and Teddy?" Jacob spoke.

Renesmee's head snapped up, almost as if she hadn't noticed he was here.

"My husband and my son," Renesmee answered. Jacob winced at the spite in her voice, it was even worse than when she'd been talking to me.

But when Jake got over Renesmee's tone, a new wave of pain washed over his face. "Husband?"

"Yes, I'm married." I noticed that Renesmee's usually warm brown eyes had turned cold and hard. "Happily married." She added, as if to hurt Jacob further.

Jake opened his mouth but then closed it again. It almost looked like he was going to start crying, I felt a stab of sadness for him; Renesmee could've let him down lightly, instead of just dumping it all on him.

"Bella – I'll . . . er . . . see you back at the car . . . Can I have the keys?" Jake's voice broke a few times.

I passed him the keys as he walked passed me, he didn't look at Renesmee, and she kept her head down, her eyes once again fixed on the table.

Once Jacob had left the room and the door was closed, I quickly turned to Renesmee. "How could you do that, to your friend?"

"_Friend? _You think he is my _friend_?" Renesmee's voice was nearly mocking, but there was a very harsh undertone to it.

"Yes . . . well, he was, Jacob was your best friend, he –"

"Yes, Jacob was my best friend, until Edward told me about the _real _Jacob," Renesmee finally looked at me again, her eyes were still cold.

I sat down next to her, weirdly intrigued by what she had said. "What did Edward tell you?"

"Enough to make me hate every breath Jacob takes,"

The words she said instantly reminded me of Edward, and his hatred of Jacob. But I thought that Edward and Jacob left on good terms, they were getting along fine before Edward and Renesmee left.

"Why?" I couldn't raise my voice higher than a whisper.

Renesmee smiled grimly, letting out an annoyed sigh, and then shook her head. "I just hate him, okay? Can we talk about something else?"

I paused for a few moments, staring at Renesmee; she stared back for a couple of seconds, and then dropped her gaze back to the table.

"Erm . . . So, Teddy's still ill, then?" I asked; it was the only thing that came into my mind.

I was surprised by how quickly the anger and annoyance seemed to ebb away from Renesmee's eyes and face. She seemed to relax in her seat.

"Yeah, but Grace said she'll be able to get him some medicine by the weekend," Renesmee's voice was also a lot calmer and back to being kinder.

"Grace?"

"Is Christian's mother," Renesmee answered as if she was finishing my sentence.

"When can I meet him . . . and meet Christian properly?" I really wanted to see Teddy, not just a photo of him. This was my grandchild; any normal grandparent would have been with their grandchild from pretty much the first day. I should've been in the hospital with Renesmee, to help her through it.

"Don't you have to drive _him _back?"

"He could drive himself back, he has the keys," I reminded her.

"Okay then, come on." Renesmee said, standing up from her seat.

"Wait, don't you have meetings to attend?"

"I'll get someone to step in for me. Let's go," Renesmee seemed eager to leave.

I stood up and followed her, feeling excited.

She lead me down the long hallway and then through another door, this time I entered a small little office, where the woman I knew as Hannah sat behind a desk on the phone, probably to the woman on the front desk.

"Right, wait here and I'll go and get my car keys and coat." Renesmee told me and then disappeared through yet another door.

I looked around the small space, the walls were a mint green, with no pictures or paintings, but there was a large potted plant in the corner of the room next to the desk. Hannah put the phone down and stared at me. I felt a little self-conscious, standing in the middle of this office looking half excited, half nervous.

Renesmee rejoined the room, now wearing a black leather coat and carrying a smoky gray clutch purse.

"Hannah, could you asked Ronnie to stand in for me in the meetings, please?" Renesmee's voice was quieter than it had been before, I could tell by her voice that Hannah wasn't just a coworker but also a friend of her.

But before Hannah could reply, Renesmee walked back out of the room, and once again I followed.

I was feeling almost giddy as I walked out of the building next to my beautiful Renesmee, about to meet my grandson, but as soon as I got onto the sidewalk, my giddiness was halved. I would have to tell Jacob that I was going back with Renesmee.

"I'll wait here for you," Renesmee muttered, as if she could read my mind about telling Jacob.

I smiled a little at her and walked over to the car, and knocked lightly on the car window, I seemed to bring Jacob back to reality as his eyes popped open and he sat up straight. He wound down the window.

"Hey . . . erm, will you be all right driving yourself back home? It's just I'm . . . er . . . going back to Renesmee house now . . . she's driving me." I stammered through my sentence, something that I realized I still did a lot, I thought I would get over it after becoming a vampire, but I think it's just because of nerves.

Jacob didn't reply, instead he gave me a dirty look, switched from the passenger seat to the drivers seat and started the car up. I was about to apologize but he drove off before I could.

I sighed as I turned to face Renesmee again. She wasn't paying attention, she was looking down at her phone; she had a smile on her face.

It took a few moments before Renesmee seemed to rejoin the world. She looked up at me and then put her phone away. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah." The eagerness in my voice was very easy to notice.

Renesmee headed off toward a car park and she led me to a very nice, very expensive looking white car. I recognized it as a Hennessey Venom GT Spyder, only because I remember Alice telling me that Emmett wanted to buy one. I'm sure she said it was about one point one million dollars; then again apparently Christian was rich.

"Nice car." I said as Nessie opened the drivers' door, I hastily opened the passengers' door.

"Yeah, Christian bought me it for my last birthday." Renesmee informed me, she sounded distracted as she started up the car.

Inside, it had quite a lot of modern-looking gadgetry, things that it would probably take me ages to learn what everything did.

"Edward would defiantly approve." I muttered, but then regretted it when I saw a look of sadness cross Renesmee face, but it only lasted a second.

"Oh, of course he approves, he's the one who told me about the car. We email each other now and then, and a few days before my birthday he was telling me about some cool cars he'd seen while in Italy, and he sent me a picture of the Spyder, and I loved it, I showed Christian, and then on the day of my birthday, he took me into the garage and there it was," Renesmee smiled happily.

"So, he spoils you?"

"Christian will give me anything I ask for. He loves giving me things. Most of the time I feel really awkward when he gives me stuff, but I know it will hurt his feelings if I turn the gifts down," Renesmee shrugged and then turned on the radio.

The rest of the car ride was quiet except from the music on the radio. The drive took half an hour.

Renesmee stopped the car, and when I looked up out of the windshield, I saw we were stopped outside of a huge pair of black iron gates. Renesmee opened her window and punched a number into a keypad fixed into the gate and the gates buzzed open.

She started up the car again and drove down a long driveway which had large trees on either side of it. It reminded me a little bit of home, well the main Cullen house.

I couldn't help my eyes widening when her house came into view. It was _huge_. It looked bigger than the Cullen house, almost like a manor. It had the same kind of Georgian look to it like the Cullen house, but this one was, and I was shocked to say it, nicer than home.

Out front of the house were three parked cars, all of which looked expensive, too.

"You live here?" I asked incredulously.

"Uh-huh, Christian bought it before we married, we moved in a few days before Christmas, while I was pregnant with Teddy."

"So, the pregnancy went fine?" When I thought of Renesmee having children, I either thought she couldn't or that it would be a little like my pregnancy, since the baby would still have a little bit of vampire mixed in with it.

"Sort of, I was pregnant for the full nine months, but I nearly died from blood loss, so now Christian is forcing me to get a cesarean, in case history repeats itself." Renesmee explained and then quickly got out of the car.

I felt frozen with nervousness, which I knew was stupid. I wanted this more than anything to see my grandchild; I shook my head quickly and willed myself to get out of the car.

Once I was out I joined Renesmee's side and walked with her to the large oak front door. Renesmee smiled at me and opened the door and she entered, I stepped in hesitantly, inside was just as grand as the outside.

The walls were painted a creamy white; also there were nature paintings and photos lining the walls. A long wooden table was against one of the walls, it had a small house phone and a vase of white and red roses.

"Mommy!" My head snapped around as I heard a boy scream, the sound of small running footsteps followed.

Renesmee was just turning away from me when I looked at her.

She hastily picked up a small boy, the same boy from the photo, and spun him around, his laughter bounced off the walls, making it sound louder than it actually was.

I could see the warm, kind, loving smile on Renesmee face and in her eyes as she looked at her son. He was also smiling with jubilation at seeing his mother, obviously he had a strong bond with her, but then again most children have a very strong bond with their mothers.

Then his chocolate brown eyes settled on me and he instantly looked confused.

"Mommy, who's that?" He asked in a quiet tone, that was a little to loud to be a whisper.

"That, Teddy is your Aunty Bella," Renesmee said. Again, her voice had changed, with me it had been quick and abrupt, but now she sounded a bit like Esme, her voice full of love and adoration.

But I wasn't of interest for him for long, as he quickly looked back to his mother.

"Daddy's angry," Teddy told her.

"Why?"

"He hurt himself."

"Let's go see him, then." Renesmee murmured, she turned slightly to me and indicated with her head for me to follow.

As she spun back I got hit with Teddy's scent, something that I'd missed because I'd been distracted on looking around in awe at this house, it smelt sweet like cinnamon.

Renesmee led me into a very up to date, hi-tech kitchen, even more so than Esme's kitchen. There were three pictures above the counters of peppers. And, at first I thought there were more pictures, a continuous landscape, but then I realized that they were actually windows, looking out onto the Sound, it was beautiful.

In the middle of the kitchen was a few island counters, and sitting on one of the stools was Christian, he had his back to us; facing a laptop in front of him.

Renesmee set Teddy down and he ran to Christian and patted Christian's leg to get his attention.

"Daddy, Mommy's home and she has brought my Aunty!"

I smiled slightly, but felt a little twinge of disappointment. I didn't want to be his aunty; I wanted to be his grandmother, which I even though was weird. Then again, I guess if she'd told Teddy that I _was _his grandmother he would have been confused, as would Christian.

Christian turned on the stool, his dark grey eyes instantly fixing on Renesmee, ignoring me completely once again. It was as if he didn't like me without even knowing me.

"You're home early from work," he noted.

"Yes, I wanted Bella to meet Teddy," Renesmee answered as she walked toward him and then wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

Christian pulled away after a few seconds. "Bella is Edward's wife, I've already told you about her." Renesmee continued.

She spun around to face me and smiled, then held her hand out, indicating she wanted me to go to her.

My legs felt numb, I could feel almost hostility radiating out of Christian as I went toward the three of them. The only thing that made me move was the encouraging smile on Renesmee's face.

Teddy was sitting on the floor playing with a toy car; he looked very absorbed.

"Bella lives in Forks, where Edward and me used to live, before the bad stuff happened." I stared at Renesmee in shock as she told Christian this. Had Renesmee told Christian about us, about our secret? If she had she would be calling me her mother, instead of her sister.

"Will you be staying for dinner?" Christian asked. He didn't even face me while he asked, he just kept staring at Renesmee; there was definitely adoration in his eyes.

"Erm, no . . . I have to get back home to cook dinner for the others at home," I lied. I wouldn't have lied if it had just been Renesmee and Teddy. It was just Christian who made me feel uncomfortable and unwanted, as if I was intruding.

"I'll be driving Bella back, so dinner will be late tonight," Renesmee said.

I continued to feel uneasy throughout the whole time I was in the house, which was two and a half hours. The feeling went away whenever Christian went out of the room, but then would return as soon as he did.

Christian didn't even really talk to me; he only spoke to talk to Renesmee, changing the subject from what she and I had been talking about. The thing I did enjoy though was watching Teddy; now and then he would come up to me and give me one of his toys, and other times he would smile shyly at me. He was so sweet and lovable. And obviously his parents adored him very, very much and the feeling was mutual.

When Teddy wasn't giving me his toys, he would be sitting in Renesmee's lap, playing with her hair, twirling it around his little fingers, or sometimes Christian would give Teddy his phone to play with.

The sky was beginning to turn gray and overcast when Renesmee and I walked out the front door, she seemed considerable in a better mood now.

"You blatantly are very happy with your life," I commented as she started up her car.

"Of course, I've got everything I could ever want; I've got a loving husband who is willing to give me the world, a adorable, well-behaved son, another baby on the way, and a beautiful house, what more could a girl want?" Renesmee smiled at me, I noticed that her eyes had lighted up a lot more than before.

"Do you know when Edward will be coming back?" I'd been wanting to ask this question since I first seen her, but I kept quiet.

That seemed to dilute Renesmee's good mood. "I don't know." Her voice was low and hushed.

Again, the drive was quiet and uneventful, she would sing along to the radio occasionally, which would make me sit in quiet astonishment to listen to her musical voice.

I became aware of the sudden tension in the car as Renesmee came closer to the Cullen house, she looked a lot paler, and, although I couldn't be sure, it looked like she was shaking. After a while I became concerned, but I knew why she was so nervous, she hadn't been her in seven years, yet she knew the way here very well.

"Look, Renesmee, you can let me out here, I'll walk, you don't have to put yourself through this, I know you don't want to do this," I whispered. She faced me and her eyes were wide, but she shook her head.

"It's raining. I know you can't get ill, but you'll still be uncomfortable in wet clothes," Nessie replied, but I could hear in her voice that she was considering just letting me out here.

I hadn't even realized it was raining, I'd been too wrapped up in my own thoughts, and thinking about today, about how I pretty much abandoned Jacob.

"So, will you want to come in and see the rest of the family?" I asked; my tone hopeful and almost needy, as we turned into the Cullen driveway, I could hear Renesmee's heart hammering in her chest.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea . . ." Renesmee murmured, turning to looked at me, her face still pale and her eyes still wide.

"Why not, they've all miss you, too, more than you could ever know." My voice turned whiney half way through.

"Will Jacob be there?" She whispered, stopping the car.

I quickly look out the windshield to see if my car was parked out front as Jacob doesn't usually park cars in the garage for some reason. My car wasn't there.

"I don't think so," I replied. "Please just come in for a bit. It'll make their day."

Renesmee bit her lip, thinking. "I won't be able to stay long, I need to be back home to cook dinner for the boys,"

"Can't Christian cook?" I asked, my tone coming out unnecessarily harsh.

"Only if I give him detailed instructions on what to do, and it takes him about half an hour to prepare one pepper, so . . ." Renesmee stopped. "He isn't usually like that, you know, he's usually a lot more outgoing and less intimidating, it's just that he doesn't cope well with strangers, especially if their at his home and I didn't tell him I was bringing you home, so that sort of pissed him off a bit,"

"Does he get pissed off often with you?"

Renesmee sighed after I asked. "Like I said, Christian didn't have a very good childhood, I mean . . . when I first met him, he could bear to be touched . . . I talked to his parents and they told me that he didn't speak until he was six, he got expelled from three schools for fighting. He was very violent as a teenager, but then something happened and he became a lot more peaceful." Renesmee stopped to breath. "But Christian is very territorial over me, he gets jealous easily, I mean he doesn't even like it if I go out drinking with Tom, who I love like a brother. But that's something I love about Christian, I guess that because of Christian's jealous reactions make me realize that he doesn't want to lose me . . . that he loves me. And that's all I really want."

I smiled, totally forgetting about how Christian acted around me, and instead warmed to him a little, because I knew he was making my baby happy, and giving her whatever she wants and what she needs, but then again I know somebody else who could do the same . . . But no, Renesmee's made her choices and is obviously very happy with them, and I don't want to ruin it for her.

Renesmee took a deep breath before exiting the car; I waited, practically bouncing, in front of the car.

As she walked to me, I grabbed her hand to reassure her, like she had done with me before when she was introducing me to Christian. I didn't understand why she was so nervous, it's not like she hasn't met these people before. They were her family; she grew up around them, well, for a little while.

We walked, hand in hand, toward the front door, everything was quiet inside the house, I couldn't hear any of them moving, but they must know that Renesmee was here, as they would be able to smell her and hear her heart beating. They must be waiting to see her.

I opened the door and led her in, her hand seemed to tighten around mine; I could tell that if I was a human, my fingers would be broken now.

When we neared closer to the living room, Renesmee seemed to shrink into my side. I felt very content with how close Renesmee was to me. It was yet another thing I had missed about her, her scent and her warmth.

I used to love sitting in Renesmee's room at night, holding her, taking in her scent; enjoying her warmth, which somehow strangely seemed to run through my veins, warming my whole body.

As I led her into the living room, I could hear her breathing change; it was faster, as was her heart. I couldn't hear any movement in the living room, not even any of their breathing.

I gave her another reassuring smile before walking completely into the living room, her eyes wide with almost fear.

Renesmee didn't seem to relax for the hour she stayed. At first, she was greeted, and hugged, and passed around. She was smiling, but the smile didn't look genuine, to me anyways. They all seemed ecstatic to see Renesmee, even Alice and Jasper, they'd already seen her, yet they were still happy to see her again.

She didn't stay for long, she didn't even speak much, only giving answers for the questions that had been asked, never going into much detail. And then, she made her excuses and left. Once she'd gone, I went back to the cottage, without saying anything to the family.


End file.
